The RobertBobby Channel
The RobertBobby Channel is a YouTube channel. The channel as of November 2019, has more than 500 subscribers and counting. The RobertBobby Channel makes videos involving entertainment, humor, memes, comedy, action and many more. The channel is run by Bobby. The channel also has two crew members, a male and a female, JoJo and Brennan. This channel has more than 100K video views as of November 2019. Bobby also has two channels, The RobertBobby Channel 2, which uploads songs, behind the scenes, news stories, some special clips and many more. Stuart the Dinosaur, is Stuart’s Official Channel, and uploads random stuff. Bonniebonniebonnie46, is Bonnie’s official channel, which was created as a result of The YouTube Channel! video. TRC also has a website, TikTok, Instagram, SoundCloud, Roblox, Ditty, Plotagon and Fortnite account. History Bobby, the owner of the channel, has created this YouTube channel on November 14, 2013. His most viewed video was My Created Buildings on Skyscrapersim (Episode 1), taking up about almost a half of all of the YouTube channel’s views. The video was made in 2015. The channel has reached 100 subscribers in Christmas 2018. People/Characters These are the people/characters from the RobertBobby Channel. Bobby - The owner of the RobertBobby Channel. Stuart - A dinosaur who usually does stuff a normal person does Bonnie - An animatronic who has many jobs Creeper - A creeper, hence the name, is a rapper who makes songs everyday for a living. Little Show - A human, who is the main villain of the channel, causes trouble, and gets arrested a lot. He is the son of WWE wrestler Big Show. Mario - A human, who is from a video game, and has powers that an average person does not. Lame - A Stikbot, formerly named Red, is a superhero who “saves” everyone in town. JoJo - A female crew member of the channel, Brennan - A male crew member of the channel. Finger - An annoying, human finger that always bothers everyone. Bobby 2 - The clone of Bobby, and is the sworn enemy of him. Kevin - A dinosaur, who is The brother of Stuart Dragon - Little Show’s best friend, and also a supervillain. He is a dragon, obviously. Tango - A human, who is a fellow labelmate of Creeper. He is considered a savage, and is also a rapper. Moon Stah - A monster-like creature, who is sitting in prison as of right now, and was formerly enemies with creeper. He has his own language, Monsternese. 1UP Mushroom - A mushroom, who is a doctor and makes people come back from the dead. Eve - A robot Santa Claus - A human, who delivers gifts to the nice and coal to the naughty kids of the world on December 25, and likes milk and cookies. Cat - A silly, googly eye looking cat. Sheriff Woody - A human, who is a police officer. Shoeser - A shoe, who is a knock off of Bowser. Chika - Bonnie’s mother, and is also the knock off of Princess Peach. Yung Fresh - A rapper who is the enemy of Creeper. Professor Piggy - A pig who is a cashier and is Bonnie’s boss. Theme Song On the right, that is our official theme song. Trivia 1. The channel has gained 100 subscribers on a Christmas Day.